Birthday Luck
by CID Romance
Summary: Just peep into the story to know more...


_**Hello guys. This is a short OS on the 3 birthday boys **__**:p**__**...**_

_**NIGHT 11.30 PM**_

Duo, Rajat, Sachin & Kavin were at bureau completing their pending files. Just then Abhijeet phone rang, he smiled seeing the caller-id & he received it.

Abhijeet**(smiling)**: Hello... Tarika...**(some seconds later with shock)** KYA...!

The others rushed towards him.

Abhijeet**(worried)**: Theek hain tum chinta mat karo hum pohochte hain ghar abhi ke abhi...

Abhijeet cut the call & turned.

Daya: Kya hua Abhi...?

Abhijeet**(panicked)**: Jaldi ghar chalo...

Daya: Lekin baat kya hain...

Abhijeet: Abhi nahin bata sakta... Jaldi karo... Hume ghar jald se jald pohochna hain...

Rajat: Sir main gaari nikaalta hun...

They rushed towards the car & drove in full speed towards the Duo's house. They parked the car outside & ran towards the main door. Abhijeet opened the door with duplicate key. It was dark inside.

Daya: Abhi yahan itna andhera kyun hain...**(receiving no answer he turned & saw Abhijeet & Rajat missing)**... Yeh dono kahan gaye...

Sachin: Pata nahin sir... Aarahe honge...

Kavin: Haan sir hum andar chale...

They stepped inside & the lights got on & balloons popped above them. All came singing "Happy birthday". Daya, Sachin & Kavin were shocked & happy. Abhijeet & Rajat were also included. Daya, Sachin & Kavin went & touched Acp & Salunkhe leg.

Acp: Janamdin bohot bohot mubarak ho. Hamesha aise hi haste rehna apni zindagi mein.. aur humara chaati garv se oocha karo...

Salunkhe: Hamesha phoolo phalo...

Tarika interrupted their conversation.

Tarika: Chalo chalo cake kato...

Pankaj: Haan sir mujhe bohot bhook lagi hain...

All laughed on his silly joke. Shreya brought the cake from the kitchen & put it on the table.

Dushant: Ok the countdown begins...

All: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy birthday... Ohooooo...

Daya, Sachin & Kavin cut the cake & fed the team & their wife's.

The trio hugged Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Janamdin bohot bohot mubarak ho...

Sachin & Kavin: Thank u sir...

Daya: Thanks yaar... Tu mera sabse acha dost hain... I love u yaar...

Abhijeet: Bas bas ab zjaada makhan lagaane ki zaroorat nahin hain. **(putting his hand on his cheek)**Tujhe meri umar bhi lag jaaye mere bhai...**(smirking)**Ab Apni apni biwiya se toh milo...

Daya hugged Tasha, Sachin hugged Purvi, but Kavin was hesistating to hug his wife. All of them gave the trio gift except their wifes.

Daya**(complaining)**: Are yaar this is not fair Tasha... Tumne mujhe koi gift nahin diya...

Sachin**(joining him)**: Haan sir dekho na... Mujhe bhi kuch nahin mila Purvi se...

Tarika: Are wait karo... Shreya zara...**(she winked Shreya & Shreya went inside to get something)**

Shreya came out holding a decorated plate with 2 wrapped things on them & gave one to Daya & the other to Sachin.

Daya**(confused)**: Yeh kya hain...

Shreya: Khol ke dekhlijiye sir... Sab pata chal jaayega...

Daya & Sachin opened their packet & saw 2 files. They read it & their face expressions changed into shocked & happy. Both looked from their files & both their wife's nodded. Without waisting any time they hugged their respective wife.

Freddy**(confused)**: Are sir file mein likha kya hain ki aap itne khush horahe hain...

Anjalie: Are Freddy... Tasha aur Purvi maa bane waali hain...

Rest**(shocked & happy)**: Kya...?

Tasha**(blushing)**: Haan... Humme yeh baat pehle se hi pata that lekin socha inke janamdin pe hi unhe gift dun...

Sachin: Yeh duniya ka sabse best gift hain... Thank u Purvi...**(hugging her)**

Acp: Are yeh toh muh meetha karne ka mouka hain...

Ishita: Sir main abhi ladoo leke aati hun..

Ishita brought sweets & the made Daysha & Sachvi eat. Some times later all were chatting haply. Kavin was looking at his love. Abhijeet saw that & went to him.

Abhijeet**(whispering)**: Kavin aaj sahi mauka hain. Apni dil ki baat kedo usse...

Kavin: Sir Agar usne mana kardiya toh...

Abhijeet: Are yaar nahin karegi... Aaj tum iss arranged marriage ko love marriage banalo... Come on be brave... Best of luck...

Kavin: Thank u sir...

Kavin went to the girls, where also his love was standing.

Kavin: Anjalie...

Anjalie turned & Kavin knelt in front of her. Anjalie looked at him in shocked, while the others were standing with a smile..

Kavin: Zindagi mein koi perfect nahin hota hain... Bas kammi hain toh sirf ek jeewan saathi ki joh humme poora kare. Kya aap iss adhure insaan ko poora karna chaati hain.. WILL U MARRY ME AGAIN. I know ki main duniya ka pehla pati hun joh shaadi hone ke baad apni biwi ko propose kar raha hun... Lekin joh baad main 6 mahine se nahin kehpaaya woh aaj kehraha hun.. I LOVE U... U r my life...

Kavin was sitting on his knee with his head down & Anjalie was looking at him in tears. Kavin stand up & turned to go, when he felt a soft grip in his arms. He turned & saw Anjalie looking at him with teary eyes. She hugged him tightly without saying anything... The silence was speaking many words. Kavin hugged her back & there was a rounded aplause.

Anjalie: I LOVE U 2...

They broke from the hug & Kavin wiped her tears.

_**SONG: Dil Ka Sukoon Hain**_  
><em><strong>MUSIC<strong>_

**: Hey hey hey hey hey hey ( Joining Kavlie)**  
><strong>Anjalie: Aa ha ha ha ha ha<strong>  
><strong>Kavin: Ho ho ho ho ho ho<strong>  
><strong>Ishita: Aa ha ha ha ha<strong>

_**MUSIC**_

**Kavin: Mohabbat**  
><strong>Anjalie: Dil ka sakoon hai aitbaar<strong>  
><strong>Dushant: Mohabbat<strong>  
><strong>Ishita: Dil ki tadap hai yeh intezaar<strong>

**Dushant: Mohabbat**  
><strong>Ishita: Dil ka sakoon hai aitbaar<strong>  
><strong>Kavin: Mohabbat<strong>  
><strong>Anjalie: Dil ki tadap hai yeh intezaar<strong>

**Anjalie: Oh, dekha hai aaj humne sanam**  
><strong>Kavin: Aap ki aankhon mein pyaar<strong>

**Kavin: Mohabbat**  
><strong>Ishita: Dil ka sukoon hai aitbaar<strong>  
><strong>Dushant: Mohabbat<strong>  
><strong>Anjalie: Dil ki tadap hai yeh intezaar<strong>

**Kavin: Dekha hai aaj humne sanam**  
><strong>Anjalie: Aap ki aankhon mein pyaar<strong>

**Ishita: Mohabbat**  
><strong>Kavin: Dil ka sukoon hai aitbaar<strong>  
><strong>Anjalie: Mohabbat<strong>  
><strong>Dushant: Dil ki tadap hai yeh intezaar<strong>

_**MUSIC**_

**Dushant: Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey aa ha ha**

**Anjalie: Aa aa aa aa aa aa aa aa aa aa**

_**MUSIC**_

**Anjalie: Ishq hai chaahat ka nasha, tujhko nahin hai pata**  
><strong>Kavin: Jisne kiya voh jaane hain, kaisa hai iska maza<strong>  
><strong>Ishita: Is mein milan ki hai bekhudi, is mein judaai bhi hai<strong>  
><strong>Dushant: Is mein vafaaon ka rang hai, bewafaai bhi hai<strong>

**Anjalie: Pyaar mein jeete marte hain hum aashiq deewaane**  
><strong>Dushant: Pyaar mein jeete marte hain hum aashiq deewaane<strong>

**Anjalie: Mohabbat**  
><strong>Dushant: Dil ki ada hai yeh iktiyaar<strong>  
><strong>Ishita: Mohabbat<strong>  
><strong>Kavin: Dil ki tadap hai yeh intezaar<strong>

**Anjalie: Aa aa aa aa aa aa aa**  
><strong>Kavin: Aa ha ha ha ha ha ha<strong>  
><strong>Ishita: Aa aa aa aa aa aa aa<strong>  
><strong>Dushant: Oh ho ho ho ho<strong>

_**MUSIC**_

**Anjalie: Is mein haqeeqat hai chhupi, is mein kahaani bhi hai, oh**  
><strong>Is ke labon pe hasi hai to aankhon mein paani bhi hai<strong>  
><strong>Acp: Is mein to hai bechainiyaan, is mein qaraar bhi hai<strong>  
><strong>Abhijeet: Jeet hai jo is khel mein, is mein to haar bhi hai<strong>  
><strong>Anjalie: Is mein jalke marte hai ulfat ke parwaane<strong>

**Kavin: Ho, is mein jalke marte hain ulfat ke parwaane**

**Anjalie: Mohabbat**  
><strong>Dushant: Karti hai dil ko beqaraar<strong>  
><strong>Ishita: Mohabbat<strong>  
><strong>Kavin: Dil ki tadap hai yeh intezaar<strong>

**Kavin: Mohabbat**  
><strong>Anjalie: Dil ka sukoon hai aitbaar<strong>  
><strong>Dushant: Mohabbat<strong>  
><strong>Ishita: Dil ki tadap hai yeh intezaar<strong>

**Kavin & Dushant: Ho, dekha hai aaj humne sanam**

**Anjalie & Ishita: Aap ki aankhon mein pyaar**

_**MUSIC**_  
><em><strong>SONG ENDS<strong>_  
><strong>(Dushita are engaged here)<strong>

Both couples hugged each other & spend the rest of their life with love.

_**END**_

_**Oke here is a story on the birthday boys.**_

_**Hope u like it...**_

_**Please read & review. **_

_**Bye bye tc love u all...**_


End file.
